kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Nefir Hasenuf
' Nefir Hasenuf' is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as a member of the Oberati, the Fair Folk of Avalon led by King Oberon. He reappears in the Second Trilogy as a member of the Nightbreed Organization. His greed rivals that of Iago and he always causes great calamity and uses his great imp ingenuity to capitalize on the needs of those involved to obtain treasures. Unlike Iago who is sometimes bound by moral choices for his friends' sake, Nefir has no restraint to accomplish his goals selfishly. His name is a comical adaptation of "Never Has Enough". Story Origins During the time of the Lands of Legend, new species began to arise with the fall of the Age of Chaos on many different worlds. One of these species that had been given a great population boon were the Third Race, also known as the Fair Folk, as, thanks to the creative efforts of the Gods, new versions of their kind began cropping up in different worlds. The world of Agrabah in particular gave rise to the creation of Djinni, Ifrits, Desert Sprites, Mukthar, Shadow-Walkers, Al Muddies, and especially...Desert Imps. A particular Desert Imp named Nefir Hasenuf will be the subject of today's bio. Although he was born with the ability to create almost any technological device from the spark of inspiration, Nefir usually used this talent mostly to satisfy his greed. He found more profit to be made by selling weapons, and even more, by inciting chaotic activities such as having the gullible Oberati guard Samir unwittingly attack the city of Getzistan centuries later. But he usually found the most profit to be had in selling in his weapons during times of war, which ultimately led to the banishment of both himself and his subordinate imp helpers all because of one little mistake he caused. While on a daily scouting mission with his imp henchmen across Agrabah on orders from Oberon to try and figure out a safe means of freeing the city from the clutches of the Seekers, Nefir stumbled upon one of Amuk Moonrah's many temples of worship, which so happened to include the Ifrit's powerful war devices. Although he had a job to do for Oberon, Nefir's greed won out in the end and he immediately set about conducting a secret excavation to try and steal some of the devices from under Moonrah and Oberon's noses in the hopes of ultimately selling them to the highest bidder to change the tide of the war between the Jedi Order and the Seekers of Darkness. Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worse when, while ordering his imps to work faster in the excavation heist before any of the Magi Council members could spot them, he accidentally activated the Agrabah-equivalent of the Destroyer Armor, and, in an attempt to flee for his life, opened a portal directly to Avalon for the mecha to walk right through. The mechanized monstrosity proceeded to utterly lay waste to Avalon, and by the time it was finally brought down by the combined efforts of Oberon, Queen Titania, and a then-youthful Melena AppleThorn, half the Oberati race was "exterminated". True, Oberati Fae can regenerate from their wounds in time with a large amount of willpower on their part, but the cost of rebuilding Avalon from the rubble would no less take several decades to complete even with Fae magic to speed up the process. This is what led Nefir and his imps to their permanent exile in Agrabah, as Oberon was so utterly furious at the imp for his careless negligence and greed to lead him astray from his mission. Banished permanently from Avalon, Nefir chose to make the best of the situation by pursuing a new calling as an Arms Dealer, selling what little weapons of great destruction he was able to swipe from Moonrah's temple to multiple worlds from his shop HQ at Getzistan. Category:Villains Category:Independent Villains Category:Goblins Category:Thieves Category:Henchmen Category:The Fair Folk Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lords Category:Businesspeople